Priorities
by Kahlan Cypher
Summary: House…" she started but he pressed a finger to her lips to stop her from talking. "You should go," he told her, keeping his voice level. She didn't need to know this hurt him as much as it hurt her.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I had a very different idea in mind when I sat down to write this, and it turned out to be quite different. I hope you guys enjoy. Set somewhere in this season or the next… depending…

* * *

**Priorities**

The sound of her baby giggling loudly greeted Cuddy as she entered her home after a long day at work. She walked into her living room expecting to see Lucas entertaining Rachel but was instead met with the sight of her Head of Diagnostics Department seated on the floor with his legs spread out before him on her living room, tickling her baby gently. She looked around the room, wondering what had brought the diagnostician to her home, but Cuddy found nothing out of the ordinary. She placed her keys and bag on the table and walked to where House was still playing with Rachel and the Dean saw the note on the couch behind him. She reached out to lift it up and read it, but House saved her the trouble.

"Your sitter called, she couldn't get a hold of you or your toy-boy so she called Wilson. He was busy so he asked me if I would watch your little parasite," he told her.

"And you didn't have a problem with that?" she asked him.

"Wilson asked me for a favour, didn't want to turn him down," he replied nonchalantly.

"Thank you," she said as she lifted Rachel from his legs.

"Yeah well, I gotta go," he said and he stood up from where he was seated, grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door.

Cuddy heard him turn the handle and expected the door to close a few minutes later, but when she didn't she turned to face the door and she saw House looking back at her, his gaze fixed firmly on the little girl in her arms. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he couldn't find the words and instead exited her home, leaving Cuddy standing speechless in her doorway.

She had just settled the baby down when she heard a knock on her front door. She opened it to see Lucas standing on the other side, a loopy grin plastered across his face.

"Hi," he greeted her and stepped closer to her, sealing her mouth with his in a long kiss. Cuddy was the first to break away and she walked back into the house, leaving the door open so Lucas could come in if he wanted. Needless to say, he followed her in and made himself comfortable on one of her kitchen stools, and watched as she quickly fixed dinner for them.

"Lisa," he called her and Cuddy turned to face him.

"This is not a social visit; I stopped by to ask you if you would accompany me on a stakeout tonight. I need some company and since we haven't spent any quality time together this week, I was hoping you'd say yes," he told her and Cuddy nodded her head, acknowledging what he said.

"Rachel is asleep and the sitter is already gone," she informed him and watched as Lucas's face fell, prompting Cuddy to change her mind. She did a mental check of who she could call at this time of the night and found she could only come up with one name… one she didn't really want to call, but she had no one else. She made the call and fifteen minutes later, Thirteen was knocking on her door. After she had given the younger, green eyed woman the list of rules concerning Rachel and what to do if she woke up, Cuddy followed Lucas to his car and they drove off to his next stakeout address.

Cuddy surveyed her surroundings when Lucas finally brought the car to halt in front of a building. It was a modest area with newly built apartments and buildings. She waited in the car as the PI got out and started to walk toward the doors of the establishment, naturally assuming he was going to do whatever he it was he did, alone. A few minutes later though, he turned and called her out and Cuddy wondered what he was up to. She followed him in through the first set of doors and stopped when she saw him stop at the second set of doors.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him, but Lucas didn't answer her.

Cuddy watched as he knocked thrice on the wooden door in some sort of code and a few seconds later it was pulled open by an attractive, well dressed woman. Cuddy mentally thanked herself that she had opted to change from her work clothes into something more comfortable, yet elegant and sophisticated, and applied a light touch of make-up. She looked around the room, it was well lit and she noted that for a Friday night it was pretty busy. There were people everywhere and Cuddy, for some reason, felt very uneasy. She turned to ask Lucas what she was supposed to be doing, but he had disappeared already, leaving her alone in a room full of strangers. Not knowing what else to do she walked toward the bar and settled herself on one of the stools.

She surveyed the room and was somewhat surprised to see the crowd of people there. The average age of the patrons there were at least in their forties, and Cuddy wondered why that was. There were no signs of any people under the age of thirty, unless you counted the bar tender and that interested Cuddy. She also noted that they were well dressed, in all the name brands Cuddy could think of, indicating that they had more money than they knew what to do with. This was not some fly by night club houses that made their money in the month that they opened and when you came looking for the place again, it was gone.

"Okay ladies and gentleman," Cuddy heard a woman say and she turned around to see what was going on behind her and saw the same woman who had let them into the establishment.

I can see tonight has been kind of a slow night, so we're going to do something to help you guys along. I know it can be daunting, but remember, you do not have to do anything you don't want to. Now if all the women could place an earring in this bowl," she handed out a bowl and Cuddy saw the women dropping one earring from the pair into it, "the boys here will pick out an earring and whoever it belongs to will have an hour to see if they are compatible," the woman continued.

The bowl came Cuddy's way but she had not dropped an earring into it, she had no intention of getting to know any man from here, and besides she was already seeing someone. Granted he had left her there to fend for herself, but there was no way Cuddy was going to get involved in any of this.

"You too sweetheart," Cuddy heard someone say and looked up to see the woman who had been talking looking back at her. Without thinking about it, Cuddy slipped off one of her earrings and dropped in into the see through bowl and passed it on, hoping there were not enough men to pick out the pieces of jewellery.

When every woman had placed an earring in the bowl, the woman placed the bowl on the glass table in the centre of the room and informed the men that they could come up one by one and pick out an earring. Cuddy watched as the new couples paired off and disappeared to other parts of the large room, holding her breath hoping her earring would not get chosen, or if it did then it was Lucas who grabbed it from the bowl. After the bowl had been emptied, Cuddy looked around to see who had picked her piece of jewellery but there was no one left.

"Looking for something?" she felt his breath on her neck and her eyes closed automatically at the sound of his voice.

No, it could not be him; he had left her place after she had relieved him from watching her daughter, and besides she would have seen him when he had walked up to pick her earring out of the bowl, unless he was here before she arrived. No it was all in her mind, and she knew the alcohol was helping her imagination along, but she only had one drink and she knew she was not that much of a lightweight. She swivelled her chair slowly to face the subject of her very colourful imagination and came face to face with a pair of clear azure orbs.

"Cuddy," the way he said it sounded so sinfully alluring Cuddy had to physically restrain herself from just reaching out to touch him.

"House, what are you doing here?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice steady, but his proximity was intoxicating and she was finding it difficult to string a sentence together, let alone keep her tone professional.

He had been avoiding her for so long Cuddy had forgotten what it was like to have his attention focused solely on her. She forgot the feeling of unadulterated heat that passed through them when they were flirting shamelessly with each other and suddenly she didn't want him to be just a part of her imagination.

"Wilson thought it would be a good idea for a boys' night out, he claimed the Wombat and I needed it," he answered.

"What are you doing here? I never thought your toy boy would actually bring you to a place like this," he waved his hand around to make him point.

"A place like this?" Clearly Lucas had not told Cuddy with this place was or what the people here did.

"This, Cuddy," House paused between words knowing it would have maximum impact, "is a swingers club."

She tried to hide the shock, but House was too fast for her and he caught her horrified expression before she could school her features.

"Yeah, I knew that," she continued smoothly, knowing both of them didn't believe a word that fell out of her mouth.

"Well as long as he's in there, I have an hour with you," he smiled at her confused look and then dangled her loop earring in front of her face.

"How did you get that?" she reached out to take it from him.

"Claire and I are friends, she owed me one," he pointed to the woman Cuddy had seen collecting the jewellery earlier on and the woman winked at the diagnostician.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping on their drinks; each of them lost in their own thoughts. The pair were disturbed though when a blonde, average looking man came up to the bar and ordered something to drink, though he caught their attention when he didn't take his eyes off Cuddy.

"What," House said in a not so friendly tone, but the man just smiled at him.

"Would you like to join me?" the man ignored House and spoke to Cuddy, angering the diagnostician in the process.

He reacted by snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her into him, "she's already got someone," House said, his tone showing no space for question or debate.

Cuddy felt the heat rise in her body tenfold at the feel of House's arm snaking around her waist. She wished the thin material of her dress was not the barrier present between his hand and her heated flesh. She wanted more than anything to feel his hands on her body; roaming, exploring, pleasuring, his body pressed to hers, pinning her between his solid form and the soft foam of a mattress, him buried deep inside her taking her to the brink of pleasure filled oblivion and back, the way only he could. She stifled in the moan that threatened to escape her lips at the thought as she slowly slid off her stool and edged closer to him. Before they both knew what had happened, Cuddy was wedged between his legs, her body pressed to his as her right hand gently stroked his cheek.

The sound of Wilson's voice broke the cocoon they were sealed in and Cuddy drew her hand back as quickly as she could, not wanting to get told off by the oncologist. Granted he hadn't taken her relationship with Lucas as badly as House had, but the oncologist was not thrilled at the idea of Cuddy hurting his best friend and he had not hidden his disapproval of her behaviour toward House.

"Cuddy," Chase and Wilson greeted together and Cuddy nodded her head in response to their greeting.

"Wilson, Chase." The oncologist then turned his attention to House and began speaking, not worried that their boss was still standing there.

"We're heading out, thought you'd like to join us," Wilson said, his voice steely as he gave Cuddy a thorough once over.

House nodded his head and stepped off his stool, set on leaving with his friends. He had come here solely because Wilson had nagged him and used Chase and Cameron's split as an excuse to help Chase get laid, and he had no intention of actually staying any longer than he had to. He had barely taken two steps from the stool though when he felt her long, graceful fingers band around his wrist, making him stop in his tracks. He pivoted and fixed his gaze on his hand where she was still holding onto his wrist. He lifted his eyebrows in question of her action, but Cuddy merely stared back at him.

"I don't know anybody here," she whispered and House smiled to himself.

"That's kind of the point Cuddy, you're supposed to get to know them," he answered.

"What if the person I want is about to walk out that door?" she asked and House felt the pang of hurt in his chest.

"Cuddy…" he started but she stopped him from saying anything else.

"Please House, don't leave me," she pleaded and House found his resistance crumbling.

As much as he wanted to walk out that door, leave her in there to fend for herself until her toy boy, who clearly had no sense taking her away from her precious daughter and bringing her to a place like this, to return House found that he simply could not. He gestured for Wilson and Chase to carry on and House once again settled himself on the bar stool, though he knew they were going to have to relocate as his thigh was beginning to hurt with the awkward position it was in. Seeing his discomfort, Cuddy looked around the large room until she spied a three seater sofa in a secluded part of the room. She led him to the couch and she waited until House had sat down and arranged his thigh so that it would stop throbbing and then seated herself next to him, once she was sure he was comfortable, placing his leg on her lap. If he was uneasy with her action he didn't mention it, or pull his leg away and Cuddy was grateful. Unconsciously, she ran her hand up and down the length of his thigh, not aware that he was watching her with a penetrating stare.

He had to admit though the action of her gently massaging his mangled, jeans clad thigh made his feel better and he closed his eyes so he could remember the feel of her hands on him. When the silence became too long House was the first to say something, not wanting her to ask him anything personal or anything relating to his coping with her relationship with the PI.

"Who's looking after the spawn?" he asked.

"I asked Dr Hadley to watch her," she answered and House laughed softly.

"You asked Thirteen to watch your little diaper filler? What did you threaten her with?"

"As much as it would entertain you to know that I did threaten her, the truth is that I didn't threaten her, she was happy to do it if it meant she didn't have to fill in your clinic hours!" she informed him, as a smile made it's way to her lips and a scowl settled on his.

"I knew I couldn't trust her, she always gave me an indication she was going to fraternize with the enemy. Should have kept Cameron, at least then someone would be on my side," he said and Cuddy felt the guilt rising with every word he said even though she knew it was just a joke.

She reached out to palm his cheek and lifted his face until he was looking at her. Cuddy gently rubbed her thumb over the stubble, liking the feel of his scruff against her smooth skin.

"I never meant to make you feel like that, House," she told him.

"Yeah well, the best of intentions…" but he didn't finish the sentence, knowing it wouldn't get them anywhere and he really didn't want to spoil the ease and comfort that they now shared after so many long months.

The diagnostician felt her thumb tracing his bottom lip lightly and he fought off every desire he had to simply turn his face into her palm, and accept the comfort he knew if offered. They were past that stage, she had made her choice and even though he didn't like it one bit, it was one he had decided to accept and deal with. His eyes automatically closed at the feel of her hand on his face and Cuddy watched as his body tensed and relaxed at her actions. She knew he was fighting to keep his control, to not allow himself to get caught up in her as he did once before. Cuddy made the decision for him, knowing that there was a possibility that this could kill her relationship with Lucas, but she just could not resist the temptation to kiss the man she was seated next to.

Cuddy leaned in toward him and brushed her lips softly against his, a little test first to see if he would accept her kiss or if he would push her away like he had been doing for months. When she felt no resistance from him, Cuddy deepened the kiss and ran her tongue over the seam of his lips asking for permission. House granted it a few seconds later when he opened his mouth and his tongue rushed out to meet hers in an erotic, passionate dance. Her hands travelled from his thigh to his chest and hair and she ran one hand through his salt and pepper hair while she fisted his shirt in the other. His hands in the meanwhile settled on her hips as he repositioned her so that she was now lying on top of him, with his one hand holding her pelvis flush against his and the other hand snaked up her abdomen and chest until it found the mound of her perfectly sculpted breast. They kissed for what seemed like forever before House reluctantly pulled away from her.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he panted, trying to get his breathing back to normal, "your little Mucus splotch might find us."

"Well he's still not here and you still have another forty minutes," she replied, smiling softly at him.

He was about to say something to try and stop what was happening between them, but Cuddy had already disentangled herself from him and was standing up, her hand outstretched in his direction waiting for him to grasp it. The irony of it didn't escape House, as she was always the one who saved him, the one who always reached out and pulled him up from whatever it was he was sinking into, and granted it was not always literal but it was what it was. He had trusted her all those times before, it seemed impossible that he could not trust her now and so he reached out and grasped her hand.

With his hand still enclosed in hers Cuddy led them down a passageway she had seen a couple disappear into a few minutes earlier. As soon as they were out of sight, Cuddy did a one eighty and fused her mouth to his in a searing, heart stopping kiss. She knew from the first kiss on the couch that she would never be satisfied by just one or two kissed from this man, she needed more from him and the thought scared as well as thrilled her. They made their way, in a tangle of limbs and bodies, down the passageway until they came to another smaller area with smaller individual rooms. Cuddy chose the nearest one and pulled House inside, locking the door as soon as they were both safely inside.\

The sound of the door clicking shut brought House out of his daze and back to reality, which was that he was about to have sex with his boss – who was already happily involved with another man, or so she claimed. He knew there was no going back from here, and if they did continue with this the repercussions would be devastating for both of them. He knew he would not be able to stay away from her even if he tried with all his might and he knew it would be the start to drinking and pills and once again he would be back to square one. So the three months stint at rehab and the mental institution would all be for nothing. On one hand he could lose everything he had worked so hard to get and on the other, there was Cuddy and he knew it was an easy decision to make, but he found that he could not choose. He mulled the over the thought in his head and then it hit him; he could still have both… still at a price.

He looked around the room, taking in the décor. It was a modest sized room with soft blue wallpaper and a small dressing table against the far side wall. There was a queen sized bed placed in the centre of the room, with a light blue bedspread, which House was wasn't too keen on, but hell it was better than starched linen sheets.

"House," Cuddy's voice floated to him and he looked at her, "I need you," she told him, there was no sarcasm, snark in her tone, just simple need.

He stepped closer to her and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her to him as he stumbled toward the bed, seating himself on the end and pulling her to a stop between his legs. He ran his hands along her sides enjoying the feeling as she trembled under his touch. House found the zipper on the side of her dress and pulled it down, carefully unzipping it and allowing the crepe lace material to pool around her ankles in the floor, leaving her in only her bra and undies. He felt all the blood in his body rushing to his groin and he suppressed the groan that wanted to escape his lips at the feeling of his jeans tightening against his erect crotch, as he admired her flawless body.

House pressed a gentle kiss to her hip and ran his warm mouth over the flesh of her taut abdomen, leaving her skin tingling with his touch. He trailed his mouth upward toward her chest and kissed the valley between her breasts while his hands cupped her flesh, his thumbs skimming over her sensitive nipples. With one hand House unclasped her bra from the back and watched as the material slid slowly down her arms revealing her best assets to him. This time House groaned in desire and attached his mouth to one breast, sucking hard as he cupped the other one in his hand and pinched the nipple, not hard enough to hurt, but with enough pressure to elicit a moan of pleasure from his boss's beautiful mouth. He turned his attention to the other breast, not wanting it to feel left out and offered it the same treatment and from the way Cuddy was moaning and trembling he knew she was close to an orgasm.

He tore his mouth away from her body and Cuddy let out a disappointed sigh. It turned out she had nothing to worry about though, because a few seconds later she felt him pull her to the bed and lay her down next to him. She kept her gaze pinned on his, revelling in the passion that she saw in his azure orbs. House claimed her mouth once again with his and allowed his hand to travel along her body, coming to a stop when he reached the elastic of her underwear. She lifted her bottom and helped House pull the material off her body, giving House all the access he needed.

Unsure if she was ready for him, House lazily drew his fingers against the skin of her core. Slowly he inserted on finger into her heat and he arched slightly at the welcome intrusion. He pumped his fingers gently in and out of her, watching as her face displayed the emotions that were overtaking her. When stopped reacting to just his one finger House inserted a second and this time Cuddy let out an audible gasp as she felt the new pressure building inside of her. She lifted her hips in time to his finger thrusts and soon enough he could feel her inner walls quivering around his fingers. With the knowledge that she was so close to coming, House latched his mouth to hers and kissed her as he pinched her clit with one hand and pumped her furiously with the other, waiting for her to shout his name as she fell into oblivion. It didn't take her long and House felt her muscles contracting against his fingers as she came hard around him. He kept his fingers inside of her as she rode out her erection, his thumb flicking her clit, producing small quakes within her.

When she had finally got her breathing under control, and she regained a bit of strength, Cuddy rolled on top of him, aligned her body to his, and ground her pelvis against his.

She pulled at his shirt and T-shirt and House assisted her in getting them off so that she could feel his body against hers, flesh to flesh contact. Cuddy sat up and straddled him, pushing her hips against his and House let out a hiss at the friction. She undid the button and fly of his jeans without any effort and pulled it off his long legs until his body was free of it. She glanced up at him and smiled at the tent in his boxers. Without another word, Cuddy pulled his boxers down, freeing his throbbing manhood from its restraints and lightly traced a finger along the underside of his flesh. She watched as he breath hitched in his throat, and she curled her small fist around him, pumping slowly, with enough pressure to keep him on edge, but not to get him off.

House felt the pre come squirt out and watched as Cuddy grazed the tip of his penis and coated the rest of his length with it as she stroked him. He was throbbing and he was hard and all he wanted now was to be inside her when he came, but he wanted her to be the one who said it. This was all about her needing him. Cuddy felt him jerk in her hand and she knew he was not going to last much longer, so she laid herself next to him and pulled him on top of her as she did so.

"House… I want to feel you come inside of me," she told him and that was all he needed.

He aligned the head of his penis to her waiting entrance and looked at her as he waited for her permission. Even though she had asked him, he waited for her to give him the go ahead, and she did so with the slight nod of her head.

House entered her with long, smooth, powerful thrust and then he stilled, allowing her to adjust to him. She was the one who finally started moving under him, and this provoked House into thrusting into her. He sealed his mouth to hers, swallowing every, moan, groan and pleased scream that she let out. A thin film of sweat formed on both their skins as they writhed together, each wanting to please the other. Their mouths made love as their tongues danced mimicking their lower body actions and after what seemed like both forever and just seconds, House felt her walls trembling against his length. He thrust again, a few more times, and Cuddy matched him stroke for stroke and then she screamed his name as she orgasmed, and House felt his seed spill in her a few minutes later.

He rolled off her, but didn't let go of her as they both unwillingly fell asleep. He woke up two hours later the sweat on his body cooling. He turned his head toward his naked bed partner and saw her hand snaked over his abdomen and her head using his chest as a pillow. He could get used to this, hell he wanted this, but hell he couldn't always get what he wanted, could he.

As if she could hear the wheels turning in his head, Cuddy woke up and looked at him.

"House…" she started but he pressed a finger to her lips to stop her from talking.

"You should go," he told her, keeping his voice level. She didn't need to know this hurt him as much as it hurt him.

"I don't regret this," she said, she had to let him know that; even though he had silently asked her not to talk.

"Rachel needs you more than I do," he continued as though he had not heard her, "Cuddy… GO." His harsh tone spurted her into action before the tears began falling from her silver blue orbs.

H O U S E M D

Monday morning dawned bright and blue and Cuddy was ready to face the day and House. She hadn't seen him since their meeting on Friday night and she wanted to tell him that she didn't think it was a mistake at all. When she finally reached work, she expected him to be sitting in her office waiting for her, but it was empty. Almost half the day had passed before she had finally made her way to his office on the fourth floor. It was empty, but that was weird seeing as they didn't have a patient and so Cuddy returned to her office and deciding to wait him out. It was almost five when Wilson walked into her office, his face clearly showing anger.

House asked me to give this to you," he said as he handed her a small envelope.

Wilson walked out without saying anything more and Cuddy frowned at his reaction. She carefully slit the top open and pulled out the note that was addressed to her. She read the letter and felt the tears streaming down her face,

House had left and he was not coming back. Rachel needed her more than he did…

* * *

Review please… if you want, though they do make me happy.


End file.
